The Rogue Familiar
by LZW
Summary: Ousawa Akatsuki, scorned as the Rogue Hero, praised as the True Hero and savior of Alayzard, returns to Earth with his bounty, only to get summoned a second time by a certain pink haired mage, only this time, there is no easy way home… Follow his adventures in yet another world as he annihilates anyone who dares to stand in his way. OP Akatsuki. One-Shot. Cover Art By: Maka-Cross


A/N: So here it is by popular demand, the Hagure Yuusha no Estetica and Zero no Tsukaima Crossover. This story will be in a one-shot format covering the events in the Anime, similar to The Strong Arm Familiar and The Perverted Familiar. Note that Akatsuki is extremely overpowered since the Anime basically covered the aftermath of his adventures in Alayzard and I plan not weaken him in any way here, obviously resulting in him trashing everyone for our enjoyment while messing with some females along the way.

* * *

Akatsuki slept quietly one day in Babel when a strange portal opened up below him and he found himself awoken by the sound of an enormous explosion. He immediately went on guard expecting an attack by enemies but promptly relaxed after the smoke cloud was blown away to reveal that he was in a strange place filled with what looked like mages.

Deciding to properly assess the situation, Akatsuki looked closely and found that the landscape was very strange, even the air felt different, but he put it off as being in a foreign world after being summoned, after all, this wasn't exactly the first time he had been summoned. He looked around for who his summoner was and noticed a below average height pinked haired girl who was closer to him compared to the rest of the crowd.

'This shorty is my summoner? Well whatever, I need to get this over with quick or Miu will get worried, I wonder what kind of task I have to accomplish to get back home.'

Little did Akatsuki know that going home was not going to be as easy as he thought.

"Oi lady, I'm going to guess you're my summoner so what do I have to do?"

Slightly surprised at being addressed by her own familiar, the girl quickly regained her composure and moved towards Akatsuki.

"Kneel."

"What is it? Some kind of ritual?"

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and bind him as my Familiar!"

Somewhat unexpectedly to Akatsuki, the now identified Louise leaned forward and kissed him. With his mastery of Linked Energy Manipulation, he noticed something strange going on with her internal energy and it seemed to be flowing towards him. His instincts told him it wouldn't be a good thing so with excellent skill, he redirected the energy back at her and as an added punishment punched her gut and applied extreme pressure to her bladder, making her fall to her knees and wet herself.

Louise shuddered as it happened and was about to tear in embarrassment when she suddenly felt her left hand growing extremely hot. She panicked at the heat wave her hand was experiencing and held it in pain as she saw runes engraving themselves into her. It was a painful process, almost as if someone was branding her like they did to cattle. She passed out from the pain soon after.

* * *

"Huh? You blaming me for your blunder?"

"I know not what you speak of, only that you are responsible for sullying the honor of two pure maidens."

"Oi, if you're gonna two time then at least be a man and face the music when you get caught, don't blame others for your mistake."

"You dare accuse me of such an unhonorable act?! Unbelievable, I challenge you to a duel!"

An irritated look crossed Akatsuki's face as he stared at Guiche, scaring those around.

"What?"

"You heard me peasant, I challenge you to a duel!"

Akatsuki punched his palm and cracked his knuckles as a smirk crossed his face.

"Perfect, I need to release some stress after I found out that I couldn't go back and was stuck here for life… Right, I just realized something, you made two girls cry didn't you?"

"Nonsense commoner, it was you wh-"

Guiche never got the chance to finish his words as a punch came and knocked him off his feet. The power in the punch sent him flying across table tops pushing off various pastries, drinks and their containers. He was barely conscious by the time he came to a stop and looked up only to see Akatsuki with a darkened face staring down at him.

"Stand."

"Ugh…"

"Stand, you have only atoned for one of your crimes."

"Ugh…"

"Not going to cooperate I see, well then…"

Using Linked Energy Manipulation, Akatsuki punched Guiche where it hurt the most and utilizing his ability to control organs, turned Guiche impotent. He walked away from the scene to look for the two girls Guiche offended and comforted them back to their usual selves.

* * *

Just as Akatsuki was about to showcase how he could steal a female's underwear in mere moments without them realizing, with help from Montmorency and Katie, he heard a major shift in the ground using his heightened hearing thanks to his Linked Energy Manipulation. He dashed off towards the direction of the disturbance and saw a giant golem assaulting the academy walls.

'A witness? Damn, how did he know? Everyone should have been distracted by the talent showcase…'

With his Linked Energy Manipulation heightened sense of sight, he saw a figure on the shoulder of the golem with a protruding chest and identified it as a female. He called upon the power of the AD bands he wore and manifested Laevateinn. The giant black jagged sword was slashed towards the legs of the golem, severing them instantly.

"That was easy."

The top half of the golem slid off the bottom half and fell to the ground, creating a cloud of dust which soon dissipated, leaving a large crater. The person on its shoulder had evaded the crash and jumped to safety. Akatsuki managed to track her landing spot and ran to it after the cloud of dust cleared, purposely making it seem like he ran past her while retrieving his targets.

As Fouquet drew her wand to attack the interloper, she saw him dangling a familiar set of underwear in front of her face. She recognized it as hers and quickly checked to find out they indeed were, only to be punched in the gut while distracted. An immense pressure was suddenly exerted on her bladder and she could no longer stand as the sensation overwhelmed her. Her release left her weakened and she was, reluctantly, carried off by the guards to be detained and interrogated.

* * *

"You made Siesta cry…"

"So what, she is my maid and I am entitled to everything she owns, even her body!"

"Then I have a question for you…."

"And what might that be?"

"Which half of your messed up brain do you want to keep?"

"Huh?"

In a flash, using superior Linked Energy Manipulation enhanced speed and strength, Mott's head was removed from his shoulders using pure brute force and split into half. One half was tossed into a fishbowl and the other half was jammed back onto his neck. Akatsuki hurried up the room to a crying Siesta who hugged him in relief while he urged her not to cry and freed the other captive women from the dungeon Mott had kept hidden under his home.

* * *

Within an inn somewhere in Tristain known as the Charming Fairies Inn, a flat chested attendant named Louise was being felt up by a drunk noble tax collector. Said tax collector was thoroughly enjoying himself as the girl stood and tolerated his behavior for a good ten seconds. Then she snapped. Instantly, a whip was revealed to have been somehow hidden in her dress and she used it to put the bastard noble into his place.

"You horrible person, how dare you do all that to me, I will destroy you! Taste leather you pervert!"

Upon fainting due to the barrage of whip strikes, the noble was picked up by Akatsuki and forced to dress in the Enchanted Bustier before being hauled to the middle of town and raised up a flag pole by his underwear. None of the guards dared to do a thing, even if it cost them their lives as earlier in the day, they had witnessed the cruelty of this Akatsuki person as he beat up a shop owner over trying to pawn off a useless gold sword on him.

A crowd soon formed consisting of those in the district who had suffered under his tyranny and they were itching to take revenge. Luckily for them, the flagpole was rather short and so within throwing height. There also happened to be a conveniently placed vegetable stand nearby which had just restocked its cache of tomatoes.

"Take this you!"

"This is for my business you shut down!"

"Die you damn noble!"

Soon the palace guards who had come to investigate found a red coloured man hanging from a red pole by his red underwear.

* * *

A sword drove its way through Prince Wales, causing him to sustain heavy injuries and collapse on the spot. Having felt off about him all along, Akatsuki sprang into action and knocked the traitor away while activating Vivification on the Prince to stabilize his condition. When he was sure that the man would be okay, our hero turned to face Wardes, only to find that there were four Wardes waiting for him.

"I must say you reacted to it quickly, but I didn't expect you to be able to heal the Prince, looks like a change of plans in necessary to achieve my goals."

"Bring it on, I will make sure to pay you back for making Louise cry."

"She is but a pawn in a greater plan."

"So you didn't have any actual plans to love her sincerely?"

"Maybe in the past, but I have since found more important things that I must sacrifice her to achieve."

"You make me sick."

"Oh I'm offended, but I guess you'll be dead so that makes us even."

"Nonsense…"

Seeing that there was no more room for talk, Wardes used his sword wand and began chanting, his wind clones doing so as well. Akatsuki rushed towards the nearest Wardes clone and struck it with an uppercut, the copy flew up then landed on its back before dissipating into air.

"Wrong, now it's my turn."

Wardes used his sword wand and pointed it towards Akatsuki, the clones following suit. A storm cloud then formed above his head which sent a bolt of lightning down. The strike was perfect and hit him square on. Unfortunately for Wardes, Akatsuki was able to tap into his Linked Energy Manipulation and changed the flow of his Chi temporarily to allow the lightning to flow through him and into his arm where he then redirected and shot it back at Wardes.

"What!? Impossible!"

Due to being enhanced by his Linked Energy Manipulation, the lightning bounced off the Wardes clone it hit and targeted all of the others, inevitably hitting the true Wardes as the clones all dissipated and he laid electrified on the ground. Akatsuki walked up to the man and removed his head using his own sword wand. He then carried the unconscious Wales and Louise back to Tristain on a ship he commandeered.

* * *

Akatsuki watched as the ships descended on the village of Tarbes. Women and children all cried in terror as they fled. He saw the Princess atop the hill pray and shed a tear for her people, he could take no more. Taking out a case from his pack, he opened it to reveal a collection of twenty AD bands which he strapped onto his arm.

After some research, he had discovered that Laevateinn was incomplete, with seven bands being the minimum needed to manifest it. When he had worn more than seven bands during the fight, his weapon had taken a new shape and grew stronger. After that, he beat the AD bands out of multiple students and found that Laevateinn was the strongest when he had more than twenty five bands.

He manifested the blade and the enormous weapon appeared, catching the eye of anyone present. It glowed a demonic red and was a sword with weapons all along it. On the left side of the blade was a mace, a dagger and a crossbow. On the right was a pike, a sword and a gun. Atop the blade was a hammer, making the weapon look extremely ridiculous, and ridiculously deadly.

He jumped up to the flag ship with inhuman strength thanks to his Linked Energy Manipulation and landed so heavily it shook and tilted beneath his weight, threatening to collapse just from his presence. The hero leapt once more with a running start to the adjacent ship, his sword trailing behind him and sawing the entire ship in half.

The rebels looked in fear as their main ship, the Lexicon, was defeated so easily by a single man. Akatsuki then systematically wiped out the rest of the rebels, making sure to cut off their escape route first. They would all suffer his wrath. Once the enemy was wiped out, he made his way to the Princess to check on her and Louise.

"You all okay?"

"Yes, we are unharmed, thank you very much, you truly do deserve the title of True Hero. Tristain is forever in your debt, please, name your reward, if it is within my power I shall grant it to you."

"No need, I already have my reward right here."

She stared as a smirking Akatsuki twirled a pair of panties on one finger and held a bra in the other hand. Henrietta grew red with embarrassment as she realized that this was what Louise had warned her about.

"Akatsuki!"

* * *

A/N: There you go, all done. Sorry if it wasn't really a good read, I hope I managed to portray Akatsuki correctly. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


End file.
